Bandits in the Wild
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: A gender bend KisaIta. Itachi is a rich young woman who is asked by many for marriage. Kisame is a rugged bandit leader and a harsh woman. Both desire something more, and someone to love them for them. When they meet, will they find what they seek? Rate M for future lesbian sex.
1. Itachi

Suitor... Suitor... Suitor... Itachi Uchiha sighed. She hated being bombarded with proposals of marriage from men and women who were only interested in her wealth and looks. Itachi was a young woman in her twenties, so of course she was pretty, but her beauty seemed divine. Her face was a hear shape, her nose was straight and turned up a bit to give it a cute look. Her long black hair had a brilliantly in the sunlight. Her lips were pouty and had an almost natural lipstick. She had the perfect hourglass figure and she was what everyone wanted, especially men.

She was what every man wanted. She was attractive, could cook, she could have children, and most importantly, she kept her mouth shut.

She did have a boyfriend though. His name had been Shisui. He'd been sweet, gentle, and he let Itachi be herself. Of course that suddenly ended when he broke up with her, preferring to date another girl. One who was more talkative and more interested in sex.

Itachi lost it after the break up. She spent the whole night drinking or screaming. She'd found a pair of rusty scissors and cut her bangs short. She contemplated revenge, it was a choice she had to make. You couldn't get revenge and keep up a good reputation. Of course if Shisui's burned down, it would be her holding the matches when authorities couldn't find anyone else to blame.

Her mother yelled her, saying she wasn't going to have it. Itachi had just rolled her eyes. Her mother had come from a softer generation where woman were expected to get a grip and bite their lips just to save a little face.

But now, Itachi was quite, emotionless, and refined.

Many men and women flocked to ask for her hand in marriage. Which lead to her current position. She was sitting in the large living room of her home, listening to another suitor ramble on about why she should choose him to be her husband. All she could do was roll her onyx eyes. She wasn't allowed to speak unless asked a question. She was thankful she could go days without speaking.

Suddenly, her teenage sister walked into the room and stood between Itachi and the suitor, much to the suitor's dismay. "Itachi..." Sasuke said, staring down at her older sister. "Yes, Sasuke?" The suitor shivered. It was the first time he'd heard Itachi speak. Sasuke glared and pouted, "Itacho you were supposed to teach me how to write the way you do." Itachi sighed and simply waved her sister away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her baby sister.

The suitor cleared his throat and smiled at the attractive young woman before him, but frowned seeing that she seemed to find her tea a million times more interesting than him. "Um... Miss Uchiha?" Itachi glanced up and pointed to the door. "It will take much, much more than wealth, sex, romance, and good looks to win my hand. Get out." The suitor was about to argue when Itachi glowered at him. He quickly gathered his things and hurried out the door... Resulting in the girl's mother to storm in. "What have I told you?!"

"To not scare anyone off. Sorry."

Itachi wasn't sorry. She never was. She hated the fact that her mother wanted to marry her off to some snobby rich man and basically stand barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, cooking for her useless cum-shot of a husband.

If she was allowed to be honest, Itachi would tell everyone that she wanted absolutely no children and she wanted to be free of this... Stiff and proper life. She wanted to be free. If she could, she would live in the woods or she'd live in a small village. If she were to get married... It would be to a woman. A woman who could see her for her inner beauty, not the beauty that was only skin deep.

She'd marry a woman who would play with her hair, who'd cook for her, who'd fight, live, and die for her. She wanted a woman who would do everything in her power to please her... But the woman couldn't be of noble birth or be wealthy. No, the woman would have to be in the middle class or poor. Itachi hated her current life style.

She got up and walked passed her mother and up to her room, which to her, was far too large. It had a large, king size bed, three wardrobes, four dressers, a large vanity desk, a dressing room screen, and a chest for shoes.

There was also four bookshelves.

Itachi sighed and stripped down to her basic under garments and lied down on her bed. It was cushy, but something inside her desired to have an uncomfortable bed... Just to know what poorer folks lived with.

She crawled under the blankets and sighed. Maybe some sleep would help her feel better.


	2. Kisame

There was a lot of noise around the bandit camp. Joyful noise. The bandits had just finished up a good raid earlier that day and were celebrating by eating, drinking, and doing anything a bunch of merry men did. There was only one woman in the camp, and she was the leader.

Her name was Kisame. She was a fierce woman, one who would rip you head off with her bare hands. She was tall, almost six foot five, a small hourglass figure, and her overall appearance made her all the more scary. Her smooth skin was a pale, lovely shade of blue, her hair was a darker blue and stood up, almost defying gravity, and her teeth... That was the scariest part about her... Her teeth we razor sharp, like sharks teeth. And her eyes were white, and had the same emptiness most sharks had in their own eyes. Her overall shark like appearance had earned her the nickname "The Monster of the Mist".

Despite her frightening appearance... There was a... Haunting beauty that she possessed. Like the Sirens of legend. Sirens were depicted as scary creatures, but something about them just seemed lovely. And their voices were so beautiful that sailors would follow them into the water and willing be drowned and eaten.

That's how most of the men saw their leader. Of course, that was physically. Her personality only made most of them more confused. In combat, Kisame was a cruel woman, wanting to drag out an opponent's death and make them suffer. But when she was relaxed, she could be a chatter box, talking non stop about nothing in particular. That little trait made her men trust her.

Kisame now sat on the ground with some others, drinking ale from her tankard. She was glad most of the men seemed to forget she was a woman. Her group of bandits had been the most successful in the region. She was happy... But she wanted more.

She wanted to be able to travel freely and do whatever she pleased. But she had men to manage, honestly she felt like their mother sometimes. That feeling was about to be fortified. Three of the men were bickering about who got what piece of meat. Kisame stood, making the rest of the men go, "Ooooooo!", like children when one of them in trouble. Kisame went over to the three men and lifted two up. "Jammy did the best today." she muttered. "He gets all of it. Plus he's injured. You two go eat some leaves." She threw them onto the ground, making the rest of the camp laugh loudly.

Okay, maybe this is what she wanted... But she didn't know... She hated mothering this group of men, but she loved all of the to death. They were so sweet and didn't care what she was like, physically or mentally. She felt like she had a family with these guys.

Their latest raid wasn't enough to sustain them for long though. They'd only gotten around 100,000 gold and a few shiny, likely worthless trinkets. They would defiantly need to raid again. Maybe a village next. Or they'd wait for a wealthy traveler to come into their territory. Kisame sighed. It'd be easier to find a village, but a lot more work to get anything out of it. Waiting for a traveler was annoying, but it easier to get things since there usually weren't many guards around those wealthy people. And if there were, the guards were usually nothing more than pathetic sell swords.

Kisame hummed to herself and went to sit over at the bar the camp had. Raiding a village had it's uses. More food, more clothing, and more coin. But a rich person would be carrying things that were valuable, things she could sell and get coin. Of course, if she was stealing from the rich, she'd need a fence.

Speaking of a fence... The men gasped as another woman walked into the camp. They'd never seen her, but they were scared, for this woman was covered head to toe in stitches. Her dark chocolate colored hair was loose and hung down to her knees, and her skin was the color of coffee with creamer in it. And her bloodshot, green eyes were the most intriguing. And like Kisame, she had an eerie beauty.

"Kakuzu," Kisame addressed, waving he woman over. "Come have a seat. I have a few things for you to look at." The woman known as Kakuzu wandered over and sat down next to her friend. "What might you have, dear?" she asked, speaking rather like she was from a different era. Which, she was. Kakuzu was far older than she looked. Kisame pulled a few bits of jewelry from her pocket and set them in front of the fence. Kakuzu tilted her head at the gold and silver accessories. She was a lover of riches and wealth, but of course she liked to earn it. It was why she'd refuse any offer rich men made to her for marriage. Kakuzu was wealthy, but she lived the life of a commoner. She lived in a normal house with plain furniture and she wore rather plain clothes.

She picked up one of the rings and looked it over. It appeared to be a gold and emerald ring. When she tried to flake the gold off, it stayed. She tried to bend it, it stayed in shape. It was real gold, but the jewel was a whole other matter. Kakuzu removed the emerald and looked it over, tapping it. "Sorry, Kisame." she said flicking the gem away. The base is real, the emerald was a fake. I can give you 200 gold."

Kisame nodded and accepted the coin, watching the older woman examine the rest of the jewelry. Most of it was fake, so Kisame only got around 400 gold, making her sigh. She was going to need more to support her group. Kakuzu smiled fondly at the younger woman. She worked so hard to support a group of older men and hardly cared what she got. It made her strong, yet foolish. Kakuzu ruffled the other's hair and stood. "I have to leave." she explained, pulling her hair back. "My partner is going to be wondering where I am." Kisame smirked at the mention of Hidan. "Alright, go on."

Kakuzu nodded and turned, walking out and away from the camp. Kisame pocketed the gold and went to her tent, lying down. She was tired and ready to start another day already. Sleep was going to help her relax more than drinking and laughing would.


	3. The Encounter

Itachi sat in her room, brushing her long hair and singing softly to herself. She was going to be traveling with her mother two cities over to discuss an arranged marriage. If things went well, Itachi would marry the son of the man her mother was to meet with. Itachi sighed sadly, feeling herself wanting to cry. How could her mother do this to her?! An arranged marriage?! To someone she didn't even know?! Itachi wanted to love someone to marry. Not some pompous, stuck up rich boy.

She sighed and braided her hair before going and getting dressed. She chose a simple black, red, and gold dress and fit her curves rather well. The skirt poofed out a bit, just to give the dress a more regal look and the tops of the sleeves were puffy. She put on her ruby and gold pendant and then let her hair loose once more.

"Itachi!" her mother called. "It's time to go!" Itachi huffed and slipped on some simple black shoes before hurrying downstairs to get into the carriage with her mother.

Unknown to Itachi and her mother, bandits were lying wait.

* * *

><p>Kisame sat in the trees, waiting patiently for the carriage. She'd heard word that the renowned Uchiha family would be coming through her territory. It was the perfect opportunity to help her group get a foothold in the world. The shark-woman smiled and sang to herself, but loud enough so other could hear her. "Down by the reeds... Down by the reeds... Swim the Sirens of Oakvale out to the seas... Down by the reeds... Down by the reeds, float souls left unbroken by white balverines... Down by the reeds, night blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing in sad moonlit dreams... Down by the reeds, a twisted path leads... To banshees who breathe out... A cold winter's breeze... Nobody knows, nobody sees... The Sirens of Oakvale, down by the reeds."<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi blinked, confused as to why she heard singing in the trees. It was a woman singing, rather well actually. The carriage suddenly stopped, making the elder Uchiha look out the window. A man had stopped in front of the carriage, hands out, begging for money. While her mother tried to get the man of the road, Itachi looked out her own window, trying to hear the singing. The song was beautiful, if not a bit eerie and... Disturbing.<p>

"Nobody knows, nobody sees..." Itachi's widened as bandits began to walk out of the thicket. She tried to alert her mother, who was too busy with the one man to bother with her daughter. "The Sirens of Oakvale..." Itachi shouted, trying to get her mother's attention. "Down by the reeds."

With the last line the bandits attacked.

Itachi's mother screamed as an arrow went into the driver's head and she ducked back inside. Itachi herself could only sit and hold her door shut as the men tried to get in. She gasped as she saw a large, shark like woman step out and shout at all the men. "Get the luggage and the horse!" she barked. The men followed her orders without fail, making her smirk. Itachi screamed as her mother was pulled out of the carriage by her hair. "No!" She tried to make a grab for her mother, but to no avail. "Hello, pretty." Itachi looked over at her open door and tried to back away.

The man pulled her out and threw her to the ground next to her mother. "Well, we've got two pretty lasses, boys!" one of the men called, making the rest cheer. "Of course," he continued. "Our lady leader gets to choose what is done with them." Itachi curled up against her mother, who held her, as the blue woman walked over. She eyed them for a moment. "Stand them up, boys." Two of the men quickly did as asked.

"Kisame." one man addressed, making the large woman look over. _Kisame._ Itachi thought. _Odd__name for a woman. Of course so is Itachi._ "What?"

"Might we, uh,... Yanno... 'Ave the younger one to ourselves?"

Kisame glared coldly, instantly making the man shut up. She then turned back to Itachi. "You stay away from my daughter, freak!" Itachi looked at her mother. "Mother!" she scolded, already terrified. What was her mother thinking, ordering a bandit around. Kisame growled and gripped the older's hair. "I suppose you have a death wish, /mother/." she spat with an underlying playfulness. "Well... I suppose I can grant that... After I've found all valuables on your person. Search her. Remove her clothes if you must!" The men laughed and were soon upon the older Uchiha, stripping her and searching for anything of value, Kisame grinning all the while.

Soon, all valuables were taken and given to Kisame for safe keeping. Kisame tilted her head at the frightened and half naked woman before her. What to do? This woman clearly had no uses what so ever, not to her or civilized society. "Kill her." she ordered, turning back to Itachi. She quickly searched the young woman and took all valuables off her.

She was about to order her man to walk away when she got an idea. "Give her the horse!" The man who had the horse walked over and put Itachi on the beast. The raven gasped as a sword was pressed against her throat. "Tell anyone who might ask that this incident was nothing more than a tragic accident." Itachi swallowed and nodded slowly, fearing this woman would severely hurt her. Kisame slapped the horses rear and watched as Itachi rode away.

"Miss?" Kisame turned to look at a man. "Why'd you let her go?"

"Trauma... And I want her to hunt me down."

A wicked grin spread across Kisame's face. This was going to be fun.


	4. Thoughts

Sasuke was wandering her home when her older sister ran in. "Itachi?" Itachi simply ran passed her younger sister and to her room. She was still scared. Would that woman come after her? Was she next on the bandits death list? She locked herself insider her room and sat on the floor, hugging herself. What could she do? Revenge was an option... But it was a dangerous one. She had no idea what Kisame was capable of. But what could she determine about her, just from the one meeting?

Clearly the woman was strong physically, as she wielded a huge, heavy looking great-sword. Kisame also appeared to be educated. She spoke better than her peers and could enunciate words far better as well. The meant she could strategize and pick up on patterns. She could also use her intellect with her strength.

Itachi began to change into more comfortable clothing, wondering... Just what made an educated woman like Kisame go rouge? Was it a family thing? Was her family abusive? Did they die? Or was it because her family was rich, and much like Itachi, she wanted to live simpler?

Itachi thought about when Kisame took the jewels and coin. The larger woman looked like she had no intention of keeping any of it. She looked like a poor mother, scraping together money to feed her children... Was that why Kisame robbed her? To feed and care for the men that worked for her? The men did seem to respect her, but it was certainly a bit more casual. When they'd been scolded, they looked like a child told to go into timeout.

Itachi felt her face soften as she began to understand this woman a little bit. Kisame wasn't evil she was just trying to get by. Perhaps the reason she was a bandit was because no one in the cities trusted her... Itachi felt a pang of pity.

Yes... She pitied this strange woman named Kisame.

Itachi shook her head. Whatever Kisame's history or situation, it didn't excuse the fact that Itachi mother was murdered because of her. Sure, Itachi was happy she wouldn't be forced to marry, but that was still her mother. It hurt to know that her mother's final moments were spent trying to protect her from harm.

* * *

><p>Kisame walked into the trade house in the nearby town and sat in a chair, waiting for Kakuzu and thinking.<p>

The girl she'd let go... Had been scared, but in her eyes, Kisame saw the faint glow of rage. Kisame liked that, but at the same time, it made her uneasy. She'd never had anyone look at her like that. But the blue woman grew curious, as was her nature.

The girl had looked better built than most young women, like she knew how to fight. So why didn't she fight back? Was it because she was afraid? Was it because she didn't have a weapon? Or was it because she didn't think they were worth it?

"Kisame!" The woman jumped and looked towards the counter. "I've been calling your name for the last five minuets." Kakuzu scolded, hands on her hips. "Where the fuck were you?" Kisame sighed and placed her stolen objects on the counter. "In my brain." Kakuzu shook her head and started to look over the objects, searching for authenticity. She picked up the gold and ruby necklace and quickly found a fan shaped seal on the back of it.

Her previous frown slowly turned into a wicked grin. "Kisame, my dear..." she said quietly. "Did you rob the Uchiha?" Kisame's eyes widened. That's who she'd robbed?! And she let one go?! Oh she was a dead woman now...

Kakuzu chuckled darkly and thought about what she could do with the objects herself. Keeping them in her shop was dangerous. It would get her arrested. But selling them on the Black Market... That was a golden idea! Literally.

"Two million."

"What?"

"Two million is what this all is worth. I'm going to be making double on it anyways."

Kisame grinned as Kakuzu handed her the money. Two million... She could feed and care for her men and herself for a few months now!

Kakuzu glared as her partner, Hidan threw a coin at her head. Hidan only giggled, brushing her snow white hair out of her shining, pink eyes. Hidan was very beautiful, but her personality left a lot to be desired. She was loud, sarcastic, hotheaded, highly independent, and childish. Yet, Kakuzu was attracted to the younger woman.

Kisame could only chuckle as her friends started to argue. For now, she could only pray the girl she released wouldn't kill her.


End file.
